


Daylight

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is leaving to shoot a film. This is the last night together for some time. (Title and idea from Maroon 5's "Daylight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close  
‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close

Nights like this are so hard for both of us. Sometimes it’s a little easier than others, but tonight is just hard. Tom has to leave early in the morning for three weeks of filming. It’s just short enough that we both agreed not to try and finagle a jaunt out there for me. And of course we’ll have Skype and Facetime chatting. But being apart just isn’t easy.  
I’m trying to keep a calm face for him tonight. We’ve just finished straightening up after an amazing dinner, and he turns to look at me. I can plainly see every emotion I’m feeling reflected in his gorgeous eyes. He’s obviously struggling to keep it together, just like I am. It somehow makes my heart ache even more to see this. His long arms wrap around me as he whispers “Can we just sit and hold each other tonight? I don’t care if we watch a movie or just sit in silence; I just want to hold you.”  
I nod and mumble “That’s exactly what we’ll do then.” We head over to the couch and I ask with a small smile “Why don’t we put on a funny movie? I think we need something to make us laugh.” We quickly pick out a movie and start it up before snuggling up together. The movie does the trick, at least partially. I feel the knot in my heart loosen a bit, and I look up at Tom and see his eyes lighter as he laughs. Of course, watching him makes the knot tighten up again when I think about how much I’ll miss him. I snuggle closer and try to focus on the screen. I can’t fool him though. I feel his lips land on my hair as he kisses the top of my head gently and murmurs “Love you darling” as his arms squeeze me.  
When the movie ends, Tom scoops me up into his arms and carries me. I reach to flick off lights as we make our way to our room. It’s obvious that we are not going anywhere but our bed, where we’ll stay till morning comes and he has to catch his flight. But we don’t speak of the upcoming separation now. It’s not the time to think about that. Instead we kiss as he sets me down gently. We work in unison to slowly remove each other’s clothing, revealing skin to eager eyes. The obvious gleam in his eyes never fails to move me. We crawl onto the bed together, a small bedside lamp casting a warm and soft light on us. His lean body hovers over mine and he leans down to steal a tender kiss. We take a short moment to press our bodies against each other, just enjoying the feel of our skin meeting. He pulls away and I whimper. With a smile he presses his finger to my lips. “I’m not going far, darling,” he purrs as he starts a trail of kisses down my body.   
Squirming and panting, I watch as he moves down and brings one of my legs over his shoulder. His grin excites me even further as he begins kissing my wet slit. I can’t help my hips lifting to meet him eagerly, mumbling pleas for more. And he does not hesitate; his tongue works faster against me and rushing me to climax. His pleased grin tugs at my heart. I’m going to miss him so much, miss this time together. He moves back up and starts gently pressing himself into me with teasing short thrusts. Moans and whimpers escape my lips and I try to lift and meet his hips to drive him deeper inside. At last he’s sheathed inside me and he pulls me close to him. We stay wrapped together for a moment. No movement is needed just yet; we just need to enjoy the act of joining together.  
As I wrap my legs around his hips, I whisper to him “Tom, take me now.” With a kiss full of heat he starts moving, plunging deep within me. We moan together with every movement. I’m so worked up right now that I quickly careen into another orgasm, clenching around him and screaming out wordless cries of need. His teeth nip at my skin and his hands roam over me, exciting every nerve. Our eyes meet and it’s easy to read his emotions now, for it’s everything I’m feeling: love, tenderness, happiness, but also sadness at our impending separation. His rhythm falters and I feel him throbbing and I clench around him once more. I cum once more and he follows, several deep thrusts finishing him completely.  
We stay entangled for a long time, neither of us ready to move apart even slightly. But eventually he rolls us so that I’m curled up next to him. Quickly he reaches over and turns off the lamp and then returns to holding me. I feel soft kisses raining down all over my face, interspersed with repeated utterances of “I love you”. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, but I’m desperately trying to stay awake. I can soon tell that Tom is fighting the same urge. Neither of us is ready to sleep; that will only end our short amount of time left and hurry his departure. I whisper “I love you Tom” before my eyes close one last time. I barely hear his sleepily mumbled response “Love you darling” before I fall asleep at last.  
I’m awakened all too soon by hearing Tom softly calling to me. “Darling,” he murmurs, “Darling my ride is here. I have to go.” I open my eyes and instinctively reach out for him. His weight presses down into the mattress as he leans down and embraces me. He finds my lips in the dim sunlight straining in and we kiss heatedly. With his forehead laid against mine he whispers “I’ll call you when I land. I love you darling.” Even half asleep my eyes well up with tears and I nod, replying “I love you too baby.” With one last kiss, he reluctantly pulls away. I watch as he heads to the door. He turns one last time and blows a kiss to me. I return the gesture, and then he’s gone.  
I sob softly when I hear the front door shut. The next three weeks will be awful.

Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful.  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin’ out.  
Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, ‘cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memories

Three weeks later

I walk up to the house to unlock the door with a sigh. This is the last night I have to be alone! Tom will be home tomorrow at last. I smile as I imagine his grin when he walks in and sees the dinner I have planned for us. As I open the door, I’m completely confused. I smell aromas of dinner mixed in with the dozens of roses I see plainly filling the living room. Did Tom make Luke pull something special for me? I step inside and call out “Hello?” My purse and keys drop to the floor in my shock as I see Tom standing in the living room. His grin stretches from ear to ear as he sees how surprised I am. “Hello darling,” he says. My eyes are filling with tears I can’t help. I choke out “You’re here… I thought… You weren’t supposed to be back till tomorrow…” and I fling myself at him, hugging him tightly and sobbing gladly. I feel a few tears fall from his eyes to mingle with mine as he tells me “I got done a bit early. I couldn’t wait; I had to get home today.”   
We sink down onto the couch, still tangled up together. I stroke his cheek, staring up at him. I almost can’t believe he’s really back here with me. I vaguely remember smelling food and I blurt out “Did you start dinner?!” He laughs and a few more tears stream from his eyes. “Yes, love, I did. All part of the surprise, you know.” I wipe the tears away with a soft chuckle. Then with a raised eyebrow I ask quietly “So, how long till it’s done?” He stares at me for a moment, then with heat in his gaze he responds “Long enough, darling, long enough.”  
I’m expecting that we’ll head into the bedroom, but Tom has other plans. He tugs at my clothing impatiently, almost ripping it away from my skin. He closes his lips around my breast as he swiftly unbuttons his shirt and pants, throwing them aside without even paying attention to where they fall. My fingers run through his soft curls. Somehow it hits me anew just how much I love tugging at his hair while we’re making love. He pulls our bodies so that he’s lying down on the couch and I’m straddling him. I can’t wait any longer. I impale myself onto him with a cry of joy that blends with his growl of pleasure. Our hands find each other and grasp tightly as my hips roll against his. He moves his hips up, thrusting deeper into me, eliciting another loud scream from me. Our bodies move in our perfect harmony. I moan out once more as I cum around him. He thrust up again and again, till at last he spills into me.  
I fall down onto his chest, both of us gasping for air. He reaches out, plucks one perfect rosebud from a vase and then places it behind my ear. “My beautiful wife,” he says as he strokes my hair, “I’m so glad to be home with you.” As we rise and head in to grab our robes before eating dinner, I look outside and see the fading daylight, and I sigh as I think about all the night holds in store for us.

I was afraid of the dark, but now it’s all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close


End file.
